


Jenny

by TheFireWithin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: and she's vastra's wife, and the doctor finds out, jenny is the doctor's daughter, they're the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithin/pseuds/TheFireWithin
Summary: Jenny laughs delightedly.  “I knew he’d get it!  There’s no getting past you, is there, Dad?”The Doctor freezes, cup halfway to the saucer.  “…. What did you call me?”





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend of mine shared the theory that the Doctor's-daughter-Jenny is the same Jenny as Married-to-Vastra-Jenny. And I loved it. So I wrote a thing where the Doctor finds out. At 12:38 in the morning. (And I promise, I'm working on my DW/Psych crossover fic. And working on another crossover fic. Which also involves Doctor Who. So there's that to look forward to.)

The Doctor takes a sip of his tea, making a small face as he sets the cup down, glancing around Vastra and Jenny’s sitting room. “Pass the sugar, will you? And a biscuit. Or three.” 

Madame Vastra raised an eyebrow, but obliged, watching as the Doctor added spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his teacup. “Bit of a sweet tooth, I see.”

“It was a shock to me to, of course.” The Doctor said nonchalantly, sipping his tea. “Much better. Tell Strax I enjoy the new brand.. vryxa leaves were a nice touch.”

“I told you he’d notice.” Jenny giggled. “There’s no getting past him, you know.”

Madame Vastra nodds slightly, studying him. “So you can tell the difference between vryxa and raspberries, impressive. The distinction is very subtle. What else can you taste?”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I’d be subjected to a tasting quiz, or I would have brought my lucky blindfold. Won it off a gambler on Neptune.” He takes another sip, frowning slightly. 

“Earl Grey base, clearly, with hints of vryxa leaves, touch of salamander extract, and…” his eyes widen slightly. “Where did you acquire the dinosaur marrow?”

Jenny laughs delightedly. “I knew he’d get it! There’s no getting past you, is there, Dad?”

The Doctor freezes, cup halfway to the saucer. “…. What did you call me?”

“Doctor! I… I called you Doctor. Why, what did you think I said?” Jenny glances nervously at Vastra.

“No, I heard, ‘Dad.’ Why would you call me…?”

“Because… technically, you are my dad?” Jenny gives him a nervous grin. “I…. remember me? It…. Messaline.” She bites her lip, staring at him.

“Messaline… Jenny.” He studies her, almost fearfully. “She… you… Jenny died. I saw her die.”

Jenny shakes her head. “Not quite. I… got better. Then I ran away. Got shot on Arkhetan, but—“ she gestures to herself, laughing slightly. “Regenerated. Rather difficult, not   
sure if I’ll be able to do it again..”

“You… you’re Jenny. My Jenny. My… my daughter.” He reaches his hand out to her, but hesitates. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Jenny looks away. “You didn’t want me.”

“What?”

“You.. I heard you. You were talking to your friends, Donna, Martha. You… you said you didn’t want me, didn’t…. didn’t want to love me. You said you were afraid to love me, because you knew you were going to lose me. I… I didn’t want you to have to lose me again. So…. The next time we met.. I lied. I told you I ran away from my family, that they didn’t want me.” She shrugs slightly, eyes glued to her teacup. “Partly true, I guess. You didn’t—“

“Stop. Stop that right now.” The Doctor’s voice is sharp, startling Jenny.

Madame Vastra clears her throat, standing up. “I’ll give you two time to talk things out.”

The Doctor turns his attention to her. “Did you know about this?”

Madame Vastra eyes him, seemingly offended. “Of course I did; she’s my wife.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“She asked me not to.” With that, Madame Vastra gracefully leaves the room, the door gently falling shut behind her.

“Now. Look at me, Jenny.”

Jenny slowly looks up, eyes uncertain.

“Of course I want you. I.. You’re my daughter, for Rassilon’s sake.” He breaks into a small smile, eyes moist. “I.. I have a daughter again. A beautiful, smart, amazing daughter.”

“But.. You said—“

“That I was afraid. And I still am. Terrified, even. I haven’t been a proper father in hundreds of years. And.. when I love someone, I tend to lose them. My children, grandchildren… River.. You.. you were a half-life, made in the middle of a war. I… I was certain I was going to lose you as well. I was terrified to love you, only to lose you.”

“So… you don’t hate me, then?”

“Jenny, I don’t think there is a single thing you could do that would allow me to hate you.”

Jenny smiles, eyes welling with tears. “I—Right, then. Glad.. glad that’s settled.”

“I with you’d told me earlier, you know. Before.. before you had this whole life of yours. I.. I don’t suppose you’d like to travel with me?”

Jenny gives her head a small shake. “I’ve done enough traveling, I think. I like it here.”

He nods, sighing slightly. “I figured as much. Still, I had to try. But you realize I’m going to visit a lot more often now.”

Jenny nods, smiling. “I’d like that, I think.”

“Good.” The Doctor grins, standing. “Now, as much as I hate to do this, I—“

“You’ve got to leave.” Jenny finishes for him, rising as well. “You usually do. But you’ll be back soon, right?”

“Crazed Daleks couldn’t keep me away.” The Doctor smiles at her, as Strax barges in, looking at them.

“You’re leaving, then, Doctor? And you’re not so much as giving your daughter a hug good-bye?”

“I don’t like hugs—“ The Doctor pauses, turning to Strax. “How did you…”

“Well… it’s obvious, isn’t it? You talked about your daughter, Jenny, and she’s a Jenny. We’ve never met her family, and she rarely talks about them. Not to mention she was one of the first to help you on your rescue mission, and it’s not exactly like aliens faze her. Apparently, most humans are frightened by most of us.”

“Well…. You’re a potato. A potato-clone.” The Doctor gives him a small glare and leaves the room, calling behind him. “I’ll be back soon to visit, Jenny!”

Jenny dashes after him, pulling him into a tight hug. Surprised, the Doctor doesn’t move at first, but slowly pulls her close, holding her tight, tears sliding down his face.

“You’d better, old man.” Jenny whispers shakily, face damp with tears.

“I will. You.. you’re my daughter; I’ll always be here when you need me.” He pulls away, looking her in the eye. “Promise.”

Jenny nods, straightening her dress, taking a deep breath. “Looking forward to it, D-dad? Or.. or should I stick with Doctor?”

The Doctor swallows, heading for the door again. “It’s up to you, I suppose..”

“So.. it’d be okay if I called you Dad?”

He takes a deep breath, not turning around. “Nothing would make me happier.” With that, he leaves the room, the door falling shut behind him.

“Dad.” Jenny whispers to herself, smiling slightly. “I have a dad.”


End file.
